Back for You
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon Ranma 12 crossover. The concluding chapter. I can't give any more away. R
1. proloug

Warning before you read this. This story takes place after the stars series and refers back to a couple of episodes so if you don't want to have anything spoilt about it don't read this until you have seen it. OK read on. This is my first crossover so be nice.  
  
Usagi let the sob escape as she ran. She had to get as far away as possible.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Usagi you were late and Ami got hurt because of you." Tuxedo Mask shouted, "It's your fault."  
"I'm fine." Ami said standing weakly.  
"If Usagi could get here without being late then you wouldn't have been hurt Mamoru shouted. "Are you just going to stand there and smile when it is her fault you got hurt?"  
"Mamoru that's enough!" Minako defended her friend. (AN I'm sorry but I have read so many stories where the scouts get on Usagi's case for being late and someone getting injured. They may get mad but I don't think they would ever get mad enough at their Princess to kick her out. I admit it makes a good story but anyway…)  
"I can't believe you all. You are just going to smile and everything is OK. When your leader didn't show up for 15 minutes after you called her? That is OK to you? You are encouraging her laziness." The scouts and Mamoru were at the temple after a battle.  
"Mamoru we are Sailor Scouts we are expected to get injured occasionally." Rei said fire blazing in her eyes.  
"If Usagi was late so often no one would have been hurt." Mamoru persisted.  
Usagi watched teary-eyed as Mamoru fought with her friends. "Why are you pushing this Mamoru? I'm fine." Ami insisted.  
Mamoru opened his mouth to speak…  
But Usagi didn't hear the words because she was already out the temple doors and running down the street.  
~*~End Flashback~*~   
  
Usagi stopped and looked around her. She had no idea where she was. She was no where near Juban. That much was sure. Usagi stopped and took several deep breaths in an attempt to get her breath back. 'I should probably go back. I mean everyone will start to worry about me.' At the sound of the dog barking from behind her and then begin to chase her though, that didn't seem like a possibility.   
Minutes later though Usagi was sure she had lost it and was beginning to slow down when she tripped falling flat on her face and blacking out. Usagi winced as she opened her eyes to be bombarded with a bright light. Usagi groaned and closed her eyes to the light. As she did this she became aware of her head pounding.  
"She's awake." Usagi heard someone call from a slight distance. Several people entered the room.  
"Can you open your eyes for me?" A woman asked lying a cool hand on Usagi's forehead.   
Slowly Usagi opened her eyes "Wha-What happened?"  
"You took a nasty fall and this young man found you and brought you immediately here." The woman replied.  
"Where is here?" Usagi asked.  
"Here is the hospital. In the town of Kyra." The doctor replied kindly. "We weren't able to find any sort of identification on you. What's your name?"  
"I-I-I…I don't remember." Usagi said fear coming to her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" Usagi asked her voice starting to sound frantic.  
"I don't know just yet. Let me run some tests and see if we can find out what is wrong OK?" The doctor asked her voice soothing. Usagi nodded "And while I have the nurse set up those tests I should introduce you to the person who brought you in here this is Ranma Soatome."   
Usagi finally turned her attention towards the young man standing in the background. "Thank you very much." Usagi said softly. "I owe you my life."  
Ranma shrugged "It was nothing."   
"Well thank you just the same." Usagi replied.  
"I have to go and check up on the tests I'll be right back." The doctor said closing the door softly behind her.  
"How long have I been out?" Usagi asked.  
"About a day." Ranma replied.  
"Oh." Usagi nodded. "What do you think they are going to do to me? You know the tests?" Usagi asked fear rising in her voice.  
"I'm sure nothing to awful." Ranma replied, his heart going out to the young girl.  
"Do you think they are going to use needles?" Usagi began to tremble thinking about that.  
Ranma walked over to the bed, for some reason he felt a need to protect this girl, he took her hand and asked "Do you want me to come with you?"  
Usagi looked up at Ranma tears slightly showing in her eyes "Would you? I mean I know it is a lot to ask of someone I just met and everything. You don't have to be anywhere?"  
Ranma shook his head. "I just moved here and I don't have a job yet so I don't have to worry about being anywhere. So I'll come with you while you have your tests taken if Dr. Chan agrees."  
Usagi smiled up at Ranma. Suddenly Dr. Chan came in pushing a wheelchair. "OK your tests are all set up. Ready to go?"  
Usagi nodded nervously "Can Ranma come with me?"  
Dr. Chan nodded "Sure."  
  
~*~A Couple Hours Later~*~  
Ranma and a nurse helped Usagi back into her bed. Usagi lay back feeling ill and exhausted. The nurse left and Usagi looked towards Ranma "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for coming with me today."  
"It was nothing." Ranma replied.  
"When do you think the DR. Chan will be back with the test results?"   
"I don't know I'll go check if you want." Ranma said turning to go.  
Usagi grabbed his arm to stop him "Please don't leave me."  
So Ranma didn't and he just waited holding Usagi's hand as they waited and Usagi eventually fell asleep.   
'So much un-like the un-cute tomboy.' Ranma thought to himself 'She is so innocent and so sweet. There is just something about her. I just met her but I would do anything for her. But admit it though you do miss that 'un-cute tomboy' A voice inside is head told Ranma 'yeah maybe I do…But I don't miss that mallet.'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Ranma ducked into an alley escaping Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga, Slowly though he made his way back to face a probably mad Akane.  
Ranma was right minutes after he reached the Tendo home Akane was mad and ready to hit him with the damn mallet.   
After one hit though Ranma yelled "That's enough and grabbed the mallet from a very surprised Akane "I'm tired of this and I am not going to take it anymore. Between you, Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga and everyone else in this damn town it's amazing I haven't gone nits already. Hell maybe I already am, nuts but I am not staying here anymore. I'm out of here."  
"Ranma…" Akane let her sentence trail.  
Ranma stormed into his room, threw some clothes together and grabbed all of the money he had been saving. When Ranma walked out of his room he found his father and Akane's family waiting for him.  
"Ranma where are you going?" Akane asked.  
"I don't know but I will be fine."  
"Will you be coming back?"" Nabiki asked.  
"I don't know." Ranma replied "Anyway I checked out the train schedule and I had to go now."  
"Ranma please don't go." Akane pleaded.  
"Good-bye Akane." Ranma said as he walked away.  
"Ranma please don't go!" Akane pleaded again.  
"Akane what do I have to stay for? So I can be hit over the head with your mallet? So I can wait for another fiancees to shot up? So I can fight with Mousse and Ryoga?" With that Ranma walked out of the house, possibly forever.  
"You can stay because I love you Ranma" Akane said out loud as she sunk to the ground. But Ranma was to far away to hear her words or her cries.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  



	2. Chapter 1

"Ranma…"Ranma looked up to see Dr. Chan.  
"Did you get the test results back?"  
"Yes. Can I talked to you for a moment?"   
Ranma stood up and walked out with the doctor "What's wrong with her?"  
"She's suffering from a severe case of amnesia."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning she doesn't know her name, where she is from or who her family is. I am guessing that she is about 17. And I know that she isn't from Kyra. You know as well as I do that Kyra is a small town and everyone knows everyone else."  
"So she is totally lost, no one has any idea where she is from, what her name is, who or family is or where she is from…nothing?"  
"From the test we ran no she doesn't. The only thing that we can figure is she is a ran away."  
"What's going to happen to her? Where is she going to stay?"  
"I don'' know but we should talk to her and see what she wants first before we make any plans for her."  
"Your right." As Ranma said this he walked towards the bed "Come on Angel wake up."  
  
************  
"Mamoru it's all your fault!" Makoto shouted.  
"Yeah if it hadn't been for you yelling at her then she wouldn't have taken off." Rei added.  
"Do you know why she was probably so late yesterday?" Minako asked.  
"Yesterday was Usagi's birthday. I can't believe you forgot. She had a huge party and she probably couldn't get away." Ami's voice too held anger.  
The yelling started again as the inner scouts directed frustration anger towards Mamoru. Suddenly though an ear-piercing whistle silenced the group and everyone turned towards 3 of the 4 outers.  
"Sure we would all like to place blame but shouldn't we be coming up with ways to find Usagi?" Michiru asked quietly.  
"Mamoru couldn't you use your connection with Usagi to find her?" Hotaru asked.  
Mamoru looked at his feet. "Our connection with each other has been fading over the last couple of weeks. And last night I lost the connection completely. So no, our connection is completely gone."  
"What has been going on with you and Usagi lately?" Haruka asked.  
"We broke up." Mamoru replied simply.  
"Again?" The inners all asked.  
"Usagi decided the past should stay in the past. What we had in the Silver Millennium was then and it didn't necessarily mean that we feel the same way about each other now. Or at least that is what she told me."  
  
************  
Ranma looked down on the sleeping girl. Her extremely long blonde hair lay about her covering the white patch that covered the deep stitched up cut and the huge bruises on her forehead making her look much like an angel. "Come on Angel wake up." The name angel seemed to come naturally.  
Her eyes fluttered open her blue eyes focusing on Ranma "What's going on?"  
"We got the test results back." Ranma replied.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"You are suffering from a severe case of amnesia." Dr. Chan replied.  
"How bad is that?"  
"Pretty bad." Dr. Chan replied sympathetically.  
"Will I ever get my memories back?"  
"There is a chance that you might."  
"What's going to happen to me?" Ranma could see the fear in those crystal blue eyes.  
"You can be released from the hospital tomorrow. From there we can find a place for you to stay. This is a close knit community and everyone is willing to help." With those words said by Dr. Chan calmness replaced the fear in the Angel's eyes.  
  
"Good morning Angel." Ranma said walking into the hospital room the next morning.   
She looked up from the book she was reading "Good morning Ranma. What do you have there?"  
"Breakfast." Ranma replied "I checked with your doctor and she said you cold eat whatever you want. So I brought muffins." Ranma held out two muffins in plastic and he also brought out 2 glass bottles of juice. "What are you reading?"  
"Dr. Chan brought me this book. It's a book of names. She figures I should pick out a name for myself. I think I found the name though Ranae. It means reborn."   
"I like Angel better." Ranma said with a smile."  
With that said Dr. Chan entered the room "So how is a search for a name coming?" She asked.  
"Good I think I decided on Ranae. But Dr. Chan what about a last name?"  
"The 3 sat silent for several moments "What about Chan?" Ranma asked.  
And it was agreed that she was Ranae 'Angel' Chan. "You may have a name now. But now we have to figure out where you are going to live." Ranma said after Dr. Chan had left for her morning rounds.  
"You live here. Do you have any idea as to a place I could stay?" Ranae asked.  
"Yes actually I was thinking about it last night. I live in a small house in walking distance of the hospital. It has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. You could stay with me if you wanted."  
"Really? Thank you so much Ranma for everything you have done so much for me." Ranae hugged Ranma tightly as she said this.  
  
"Ranma?" Ranae asked quietly.  
Ranma looked up form the newspaper he was reading "Yeah."  
"I don't know anything about you." Ranae said.  
"My name is Ranma Soatome. I'm 18 years old and I just moved here about a month ago. That's about it."  
Ranae looked at Ranma, she knew he wasn't telling her everything. But she knew enough so not to push the subject.  
Dr. Chan stuck her head in the door "Hey."  
"Hey Doc" Ranma replied.  
"So are you reading to check out?" Ranma and Ranae had filled Dr. Chan in on Ranae's living arrangements.  
"Very ready." Ranae replied "I am going stir crazy."  
"You have only been in here 3 days and you were only conscious for about 2 of those." Ranma said with a laugh.  
"Hopefully you won't ever have to been in the hospital for any longer than 3 days." Dr. Chan smiled as she said this.  
"So how do I get out of here?" Ranae asked.  
"Fill out these forms and then you can get out of here. I don't know if Ranma told you but I live next door so I will stop by later and see how you are doing."  
"OK great and thank you so much." Ranae offered a bright smile. Ranae quickly read over the papers and sighed where required.   
"Perfect I will be right back with a wheelchair.  
"I don't need a wheelchair." Ranae protested.  
"Without a wheelchair you don't get out of this hospital." Dr. Chan threatened.  
"Fine but I can walk you know." Ranae said pouting.   
Minutes later Dr. Chan returned to the hospital room with someone pushing a wheelchair. Ranma helped Ranae into it and pushed her towards a waiting Taxi.  
"Ranma I though you said your house was in walking distance of the hospital."   
"It is but we are going to take a cab today it's really hot out."  
"Ranma I'm not an invalid you know." Ranae said her voice rose a decibel…she was slightly mad.  
"I didn't say you were, I just said that it's hot and I don't feel like walking in this heat." Ranma's voice also rose in his defense.  
"How are you guys supposed to live together if you can't even agree on how together home?" Dr. Chan asked "But Ranma's right Ranae who wants to go anywhere in this heart? It has to be over a hundred degrees out there."  
Ranae gave in, she was out numbered. As the sliding glass door slid open a wave of hot air hit Ranae. "OK Ranma you were right. Just don't let it go to your head." Ranae said with a laugh.  
  
************  
"So if Mamoru's link to Usagi is gone how are we going to find her?" Minako asked.  
"Ami can you use the computer to track down the Silver Crystal?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure I can." Ami said pulling out her computer and began scanning "Come on she is in Tokyo not far from here. Let's go."  
The 7 girls and Mamoru ran following Ami. Ami stopped suddenly a puzzled look on her face.  
"What is it Ami?" Makoto asked.  
"It says that Usagi is in that bush." Ami said pointing to the shrub.  
"Well not Usagi." Haruka said reaching towards the bush and pulling something out. Usagi's transformation broach "Just the Crystal."  
"Ami can you use your computer to find Usagi?" Rei asked.  
Ami again began tapping at her computer sadly she turned back to the group "Wherever she is she isn't in Tokyo anymore."  
One thought that was in the groups mind "Usagi where are you?"  
  
************  
"Come on Angel." Ranma called "Your room is back here." Despite the fact that Ranae had chosen a name Ranma's nickname of 'Angel' had stuck.  
"Ranma I love this house." Ranae called as she caught up to Ranma "It is so cool."  
Ranae was right the house was very interesting. When you first walked in the kitchen and living room were on either side. The kitchen connected to the dining room. Ranae's room shared a wall with the dining room. But Ranae's room was in an odd shape, two of the walls met the wall of the house and the wall of the dining room and then the next wall was the last and it was in a quarter part of a circle. Then there was the living room, and then Ranma's room and then a room that had been made into a sparing room in the same sort of shape as Ranae's room.  
"Ranma this room is so cool is it mine?"  
"Yup sure is Angel."  
"I love it!" Ranae replied throwing her arms around Ranma's neck.  
"I will let you get used to the room I have a couple of things I have to do. I will be in my room down the hall." Ranma said walking out of the room closing the door softly behind her.  
Ranae looked around the room there was a small single bed and a dresser and a desk and a closest.   
Ranae sat down on her bed and relaxed. And hour later Ranae heard a knock on the door and at her call of "Come in." Ranma stuck his head in the door.  
"You up for visitors?"   
"Sure." Ranae said puzzled as to who would be visiting her.  
6 girls stuck their heads in the door. They were of various ages and features. "Hi!" One girl said cheerfully "I'm Alana Chan." The girl had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "And these are my sisters Callista, Callia, Kalil, Nadia and Tacita."  
"You are all Dr. Chan's kids?" Ranae asked.  
The girls nodded "Were adopted we have too brothers too." The one Alana had said was named Callista said. Callista had curly red hair that fell to her shoulders and brown eyes, Callia was definitely her twin the two girls looked identical except Callia had dark brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders.  
"We brought these for you." The youngest, Nadia said with a smile and the Tacita held out a large basket.  
"Thank you." Ranae said with a large smile.  
She opened the basket it contained hair shampoo and conditioner, lotion, body wash, all in the same scent, Plumeria, three different brushes, toothbrush and toothpaste, make-up, deodorant, and face wash.  
"We also got you these." Callia held out a bag and Ranae pulled out various clothing items. There were a pair of blue jeans and black jeans and a pair of white and a pair of black capri pants. With several tee shirts of various colors.  
Ranae felt the tears come to her eyes "Thank you all so much for this." She hugged each of the girls. "We live right next door so if you every need anyone to talk to one of us is usually home." Alana said with a smile.  



	3. Chapter 2

~*~3 Years Later~*~  
"Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto…" Ranae cried as she watched her friends die (AN OK let's pretend that the Stars Series does make it to English -k-. If you have seen the stars you know what part I am at…) "Don't leave me."  
Ranae sat straight up in bed as Ranma came into the room and took Ranae into his arms and let her cry. "What happened Angel?" He asked.  
"It was the same dream. I feel like I should know the people. But I don't. In the dream I know them. Like they are really important to me and then I watch them die and they say things to me." Ranae cried into Ranma's shoulder. It was always the same for 3 years, Ranae had had the same dream, and she would have it wake up crying, Ranma would hear her and comfort her while Ranae shook violently as she cried.  
Ranae pulled back and wiped at her cheeks "I have a photo shoot today. And then I have to take over Callista's class of beginners today at 5 because she has a photo shoot then too. I also am going to try to find time to squeeze in at the hospital between the two."  
Ranma walked out the door and then stopped "You want help with the beginners? I don't have anything to do after 4:30."   
"No. I'll be fine, it might be a little boring but I will be fine." Ranae smiled, kissed her boyfriend and headed towards her bathroom. While Ranae took a shower her mind went back to three years ago, this always happened after she had the dreams. After she had moved in with Ranma. The two had become really good friend with the Chan family, Marianna Chan had become a kind of adoptive mother, Erik Chan a kind of adoptive father to both Ranae and Ranma. About a year ago Ranma and Ranae had begun going out soon before she, Alana, Callista, and Callia had become the Faces of Deception, models for a popular jean company. The four were now very famous, but they stayed close to home, none of them really liking the fame that came with being models, they preferred the quite town and helping out at the hospital and the dojo that Ranma, Ranae, the 3 oldest Chan girls and the 2 Chan boys Marcus and Hector had opened by pooling their money. They had bout the house next door to Ranma and Ranae and knocked out all the rooms and with a lot of redecorating it was a great dojo.   
When Ranae stepped out of the shower and then dressed she walked into her room. It had changed a lot since when she had first moved in 3 years ago. Going from the plain white room it was no decorated in clouds. The carpet was a fluffy white, the walls a sky blue with clouds on the border. Her bedspread and curtain were all in cloud pattern. She had moved in a large antique dresser and matching desk and put in mirrors for her closest door. All in all it gave the room a very open, airy feeling.  
Looking at the clock on her wall she noticed that if she didn't leave that second she was going to be extremely late. Grabbing her purse and keys she headed for the door, Ranma intercepted her though and asked "How about going out for dinner at The Jewel tonight?" The Jewel was a fancy restaurant.  
"Sounds great." Ranae smiled "6 sound good? So I can get ready after my class today."   
"Sounds great." Ranma said kissing Ranae.  
"I gotta jet. I have a photo shoot and I want to get that over so I can stop by the hospital." Ranae said as she hurried out the door.  
  
"I wanted to stop by the hospital before my class today. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen." Ranae sighed "It's 1 now and we still have that meeting with Laura to go to."  
"Yeah." Alana replied taking off the red jacket she had been wearing over her white shirt for the photo shoot. "But we might as well get in there. I know Callista and Callia are already in there and the sooner we get in there the sooner we can get out."  
"I guess your right." Ranae replied heading towards the meeting room.  
The Ranae sat down across from Callista and Callia, Alana taking the seat next to her. Ranae turned her attention towards Laura, the owner of Deception, Laura was a woman in her mid to late 40's with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"So what's up with the emergency meeting?" Callia asked.  
"Several things actually. First I need you guys to go to Tokyo for a couple months."  
"Go to Tokyo why? When?" Ranae exclaimed.  
"Again we are back to the several things. You will need to leave in about 2 weeks. One I got you guys an interview with Tokyo Teen."  
"And interview!" Callista asked smiling.  
"Yes an interview. I also got you guys a guest spot on Good-Morning Japan."  
"An interview on TV?" Callia asked her face paled and then flushed with excitement.  
"No I got you all of these because the other day I got a call from a director. He got a script that he really likes about 4 girls, 2 sets of sisters, who are from a small town and move to the big city to become actresses. And he wants you 4 for the main characters."  
"Us?" The 4 asked in unison.   
"Yes you. Now I know that it is a big decision that you are going to have to make together. So I will cut this meeting short." Laura said and stood up "Stop by tomorrow about 1 and we will talk about everything."  
"OK thanks."   
  
"This is so cool. I think we should take it." Callia said. The group was walking back towards their houses, someone from the office would bring their cars back to the house.  
"I think Callia is right I mean how often do we get to do a movie in Tokyo?" Callista asked.  
Alana nodded in agreement. Ranae looked trouble "I don't know…"  
"Ranae it would especially be best for you. You haven't set foot outside of Kyra for the 3 years that you have been here." Alana said.  
"I know it's just that…" Ranae let her sentence trail, she didn't know what it was.  
  
************  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time and watched. The princess stood at a fork in the road. She had to fates place in front of her and without realizing it this choice would change her whole life, for better or for worse. She now would choose her real destiny and the other, the one that wasn't, but no one but Pluto herself knew the true one and she couldn't tell anyone so the princess would have to do it on her own.  
************  
  
Ranae was silent for a second thinking of her choices and finally she said "Yeah your right. Tokyo here we come."  
  
With that said the group parted their ways and Ranae headed towards the school to prepare for her class. An hour after she got there a large group of young children ranging between 5 and 10. Ranae didn't usually teach the beginners she was an advanced teacher but Callia and Callista were both beginner teachers and couldn't take over today. Ranma had taught Ranae martial arts and Ranae had picked it up easily.  
When all the students were gone Ranae hurriedly put everything away and rushed over towards the house so she could get ready for her date with Ranma. She quickly jumped into the shower and when she stepped out she pulled her terry cloth robe and headed towards her closest looking threw all of her dresses. Finally after much consideration she pulled out a bluish-purple dress with a princess waistline and thin spaghetti straps. With that on Ranae started on her hair and make-up.  
At 6 exactly Ranae heard Ranma knock on her door. As she opened it she stood in front of Ranma who held is arm out to her "Are you ready milady?"  
Ranae linked her arms threw Ranma's and both walked towards the car. When they reached The Jewel Ranma lead Ranae all the way to the back of the restaurant and past a set of double French doors. Into the cool summer air.  
"Ranma what are we doing out here?" Ranae asked.  
"I reserved the private patio for tonight." Ranma replied. "We have out own server and everything. The best service in the restaurant."  
Ranae smiled and as the waiter came up and they placed their orders and he walked away. "Ranae you must know by now how much I love you." Ranae nodded mutely "And I want you to be with me forever. Ranae will you marry me?"  
Ranae smiled tears coming to her eyes "Yes Ranma I will." As she said this Ranma slipped a diamond ring onto Ranae's finger.  
The couple kissed and pulled apart. A face ran through Ranma's eyes as he said all of this but Ranma gave himself a mental shake and put the thought out of her mind. The couple spent the rest of the evening talking and making plans.   
  
The next morning Ranae got up happier than she had been in awhile. She quickly got dressed and headed towards the studio so she wouldn't be late for her meeting. The night before she had told Ranma about her chance at a movie and he loved the idea and said that since summer was coming anyway he would close down the Martial Arts school and everyone could go if they wanted.  
Ranae walked into the meeting 15 minutes late, Ranma had decided that he wanted to drop her off and pick her up "Sorry I'm late everyone." Ranae said taking her seat next to Alana.   
"That's just fine Ranae. Everyone was just telling me on how you had all decided that you were going to talk the job." Laura replied with a smile "And I think it's great. Now Ranae is Ranma going to be coming?"  
Ranae smiled "Actually yes with the 4 of us being gone he is going to close the school down for a break."   
"OK." Laura nodded.  
Ranae smiled "I also have something to say. Ranma proposed last night and I said yes."  
Everyone jumped up with a scream and started talking to Ranae at once.  
  
Ranae sighed and walked over to the table where she had set down her bottle of water and took a sip. With her all 4 deception models going to be gone for several months they wanted to get all the pictures taken an out of the way for the various ads.   
As Ranae took a sip of water she felt strong arms encircle her waist making her jump but turning around she faced Ranma who kissed her softly. "You about read?" He asked.  
"Just a couple more shots and I will be ready." Ranae replied. Then walking back towards the group she said "Can we hurry this up my rides here."  
15 minutes later Ranae walked out of the office hand-in-hand with Ranma. As Ranma drove Ranae looked out the window suddenly she exclaimed "Ooo Ice Cream let's stop and get some!"  
Minutes later Ranae had her ice cream and they continued home. As they pulled into the driveway they noticed the lights were on "Kalil must have stopped by. Wonder what happened today?" Ranae asked.  
"Don't know but I guess we will find out." Ranma replied as he walked in the door. The 2 were right they found the 13-year-old sitting on their couch watching TV. Kalil spent a lot of time at Ranma and Ranae's house. Kalil usually fought with someone at her house and then would come over to Ranae and Ranma's to cool down.  
"Hey Kalil." Ranae called.  
"Hi." She replied glumly.   
"What happened today?" Ranma asked.  
"Got in trouble for fighting in school today." Kalil replied.  
"'Lil what was if over this time?" Ranae asked.   
"They were making fun of some new kid that's about it." Kalil replied shrugging. "Oh by the way Ranma some girl stopped by to talk to you today."  
Ranma raised an eyebrow "Who? What was her name?"  
"Umm. Let me think. Tendo something…"  
"Tendo?" Ranma asked his face going pale. Ranae shot a confused look at her fiancee. "Do you know her first name?"  
"Um started with an A. She staying at the Princess Suites. Oh yeah I remember her name it was Akane!" Kalil said.  
Ranae shot a look at Ranma "Kalil maybe you should get home I'm sure your Mom is getting worried. You should explain everything that happened today."  
"Yeah your probably right." Kalil replied "Bye guys."  
"Who's Akane?" Ranae asked turning towards Ranma, eyes flashing, as Kalil closed the door behind her.   
"No one." Ranma replied.  
"Oh that's right I forgot." Ranae said her voice raising "We don't talk about your past. (AN this part is like my fav. part in Coyote Ugly) Why is that Ranma? What haven't you told me? What are you hiding? Who's Akane? Are we going to have to play a guessing game as to why you left wherever you left and moved to Kyra? And why don't you talk about it?"  
"Akane is no one." Ranma replied quietly.  
By this time Ranae's temper was flaring "I have never seen you react that way ever before. Who the hell is Akane?"  



	4. Chapter 3

"Fine you really want to know who Akane is? Really? Fine I will tell you. Akane is my fiancee, or ex-fiancee or whatever the hell you want to call her."   
"I can't believe you!" Ranae screamed grabbing the vase of flowers and throwing the water at him knowing full well that it would turn Ranma into a girl. With that said Ranae ran out of the house. Ranae ran next door pounding on the door. Ranae leaned against it her sobs racking her body. Erik pulled open the door and Ranae fell into his arms at the loss of balance.   
"Ranae what's wrong?" Erik asked concern in his voice.   
"He…He…He already has a fiancee. He asked me to marry him and he already has a fiancee. She came to our house today and, and, and."  
Erik lead Ranae into the room, by this time everyone had come into the living room, the whole family was home and there to comfort Ranae.  
"Your going to stay with us tonight." Marianna announced.  
"You can have my room." Kalil said "I can sleep on the couch."  
Ranae sniffed "no that's OK I can sleep on the couch." She protested.  
"No really I was planning on sitting up and watching TV late anyway." Kalil replied.  
Ranae smiled and hugged the younger girl "Thanks."  
Ranae walked with Alana towards the room that she usually shared with Kalil and Tacita.  
"Are you going to be OK?" Alana asked.  
"I just can't believe that he never told me. He proposed to me when he was already engaged. He told me it was an ex-fiancee…but still! He never told me!"  
Sudden there was knock on the door Marianna stick her head in the door "  
Ranae, Ranma's here and he is insisting on seeing you. Maybe you should hear him out."  
Ranae stood up and walked out into the living room. She didn't want to face Ranma right now, but she had lived with Ranma long enough to know that if Ranma wanted something he would persist until he got what he wanted.  
"What do you want Ranma?" Ranae asked.  
"I want to explain everything." Ranma replied holding out a bouquet of red roses.  
"You have 2 minutes." Ranae said quietly taking the roses and holding them limply.  
"My father is a crazy old man and basically promised my marriage to many girls. Akane Tendo among them. Akane and I fought a lot and finally I got tired of it all, the psycho people from my town and so I did the one thing I knew best, I left."  
"I don't understand why you couldn't tell me in the first place! That first day when I asked you about your life would have been a good time. You weren't even going to tell me were you? The only reason I hear about any of this is because your fiancee showed up and I made you tell me!"  
"Ranae that isn't true!" Ranma exclaimed.  
"That's just the thing Ranma it is true! You wouldn't have breathed a word of this if it hadn't come up! Now get out!" Ranae threw the roses down, one broke free and stuck to the ground.  
Ranae looked at it pictures flashing through her mind, Ranae couldn't place them but they seem familiar .  
Ranae ran crying to her room throwing her face down and eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
"She is taking this really hard isn't she Mom?" Alana asked Marianna several minutes later.  
"I don't know if you noticed but Ranae holds on to everything she has tightly. As if she is afraid she will lose it. Her friends are important to her, they are all, to her thinking, I believe, all she has in the whole world. And Ranma springing this news on her threw her off balance and she doesn't lie change." Marianna replied.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~Dream~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
(AN this is my favorite part from a Stars episode and I hope I am not ruining it from the people who haven't seen it yet. Also do to the significance of the name Mamo-chan I am not translating that out to Mamoru…yuck!)  
A single red rose stood on the ground as rain began to fall.  
"When I think about it I'm not good at enduring things."  
"What?"  
"For example even if I decided to work on my homework today I could easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I am full and sleep…actually I often sleep after that. I thought I had a strong will to go on. But when I saw the rose I remembered him!"  
"Dumpling!"   
"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine and I haven't received any letters I thought I was OK. I could survive just by myself…but…but…I just can't stand being by myself!"  
"Dumpling!"  
"I want to see you…I want to see you Mamo-Chan!"  
"Am I not good enough?…Am I not good enough?"  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~End Dream~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ranae sat up in bed thinking about the dream. It was so weird. She wondered what the crying blonde girl has said to the man with the black hair in response. It all seemed so familiar to her and she couldn't place it. Slowly though she drifted back to sleep.  
  
************  
Sailor Pluto left her time gate. She had a visit to pay to someone and it had to be soon. She found who she was looking for almost immediately. "I need to talk to you." Pluto said to the young women at the table.  
The woman got up surprised "You need to talk to me?"  
"Yes," Pluto replied curtly "Don't be so surprised."  
"What do you want?"  
"I need your help."  
"Help with what?"   
"My princess lost her memory and she needs someone to help her along as she gets them back. And she trusts you."   
"So you want me to go to Earth and help your princess get her memories back? What happened to her?"  
Pluto quickly explained the situation in full to her, leaving nothing out. The girl nodded after Pluto explained, her eyes blazing.  
************  
  
Seiya took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the Chan home. The door was opened by a girl about 8 or 9 with blonde shoulder length hair. "Hi." Seiya said looking down at the girl "Is Usagi…er Ranae around?"  
"I will go see if she will come to the door." The girl replied closing the door softly behind her.  
"She wants to know who is at the door." The girl said coming back to the door.  
Seiya thought for a second "Tell her it is an old friend who might hold answers to her past."  
The girls blue eyes went wide and she scurried back inside the house. "She said to come into the living room and she will talk to you."  
Seiya followed the girl into the living room. Sure enough there sat Usagi, her eyes were red and she held a sad yet apprehensive expression on her face. He once long blonde hair was cut in a chin length cut. But yet with all these changes it was still Usagi.  
Seiya rushed forward "God Usagi what happened to you?"  
Usagi looked surprised "Usagi, is that my real name?"  
Seiya nodded "Yes, Usagi Tuskino."  
Usagi looked towards the group surrounding her "Could you let me talk to my guess for awhile?"  
The group nodded and walked out of the room. "I've seen you before. In a dream I had last night. There was you and a teenager girl with long blonde hair in an odd hair style. And you were conversing on a roof. The girl was crying and talking about a rose and remembering salmon…"  
Seiya nodded he remembered that conversation with Usagi where he had asked her if he was not good enough and she had not been able to respond. "Yes. That was me."  
"How do you know about my dream?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"That's not a dream Usagi. That really happened and it was you talking to me."  
"That was me?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes it was. Mamo-Chan he was your boyfriend but he went away. Do you remember my name?"  
Usagi thought for a second "Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed "I remember you. You used to be an singer. And you went to my school. But I can't remember…"  
"That's OK don't rush it let it come back to you naturally." Seiya responded "I have an apartment in Tokyo and I think that if you went there you would be away from here and I could come with you and help you get your memories back."  
"I think that a change of scenery would be good. And besides I need to be in Tokyo anyway. Let me get something next door and I will be ready to leave. As soon as I say goodbye to everyone here. Is that OK?"  
"As soon as you want to." Seiya replied.  
Usagi smiled "You guys can come in!" Usagi called. She knew that they had been standing there and had heard everything. "I'm going to go you guys. I will be back I promise. But I need to find out who I really am."  
Everyone nodded and Usagi said good bye to each of them. "OK I have to go next door and pick up some stuff." Usagi said, but inside she was praying Ranma wasn't home.   
Usagi walked into the house that had been her home for 3 years. Usagi walked quietly into the house, Seiya behind her. Ranma was walked quickly into the main hallway.  
"Ranae please." Ranma stopped short "Who's that?"  
"This is an old friend of mine. I knew before I lost my memory." Usagi said quietly "I'm going with him and he is going to help me get my memory back.'  
"Usagi just because you are upset at me doesn't mean you should take off with the first stranger you meet who offers you a chance to get out of Kyra."  
"I'm not just taking this as an excuse!" Usagi exclaimed her blue eyes burning with rage.  
"How do you he is telling you the truth?" Ranma asked "He could just be some crazy fan of yours…"  
"You know as well as I do that no one knows about my past, we have done everything to keep it out of the papers and it has been. Besides I remember, I am beginning to have dreams of my past and I am here to get as much as I can take with me." Usagi's voice held a coldness that Seiya had never heard in her voice before. "Now if you will excuse me I must be going."  
Ranma made and attempt to stop Usagi but Seiya stood in front of her protectively. The 2 stood facing each other. Seiya glared at the guy who had hurt Usagi. Slowly Usagi backed down and Seiya followed Usagi to her room.  
Seiya looked around Usagi's room, it was a lot different from the one she had back in Tokyo. "Can I help you with something?" Seiya asked.  
"Um…"Seiya cold see the unshed tears in Usagi's eyes "Could you get the suitcases out of my closet? I can't reach them."  
Seiya nodded and took the cream colored matching suitcases out of the closes "A lot of suitcases."  
Usagi nodded "Being a model for Deception requires me to travel a lot and after for long periods of time so I have also been able to acquire the ability to pack quickly. How much time do we have? How much stuff can I bring?"  
"We have all the time you need. And if you need to bring big stuff we can send movers to come and get the rest."  
"Thanks Seiya. You really came at the perfect time."  
Seiya didn't mention that Pluto had come and told everything to him. Seiya wasn't supposed to tell Usagi anything. If some of the things came back that Usagi didn't understand then Seiya could help her, like he had about Mamoru and if she asked him., But right now the Sailor Scout and Usagi being Sailor Moon was off limits.  
"Do you want me to help you pack?" Seiya asked.  
Usagi gave him a small smile and shook her head "No, thanks though." Usagi opened her closest suddenly though as she thought of something she picked up the headset phone and dialed a number "Hello Rachel it's Ranae is Laura around?"  
"…"  
"OK thanks."  
"…"  
"Laura hi it's Ranae. I'm going to Tokyo for awhile. Yeah I'm leaving early. I have something to take care of."  
"…"  
"Press release for what?"  
"…"  
"No," Pain was evident in Usagi's eyes "Ranma and I called off the engagement. No don't say anything. Yes, I will be able to call you once I get to where I will be staying. No I hotel is not necessary I have friends in Tokyo. OK bye." Throughout this conversation Usagi had been hurriedly packing the clothes in her closet.  
"Usagi are you OK?" Seiya asked.  
"I will be as soon as I get out of this house and as far away from Ranma as possible." Usagi replied "OK I am just about done."  
"With packing all of your clothes?!"  
"I told you that I pack fast! Now come on I have to get out of here."  
Seiya nodded taking half of Usagi's suitcases. As they walked into the hallway Ranma appeared again "Ranae please don't leave. Can't we work this out?"  
Usagi turned on Ranma "Listen I am eternally grateful for you finding me and taking ,me to the hospital and then taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. I trusted you with my life. But Ranma don't you see? You were never completely truthful with me. If I am ever going to forgive you then you have to let me go." And with that Usagi walked out of the hose, Seiya following.  
They had been in the car for several minutes when Usagi fell asleep. She had only been asleep for minutes when she woke up crying.  
"Usagi are you OK?"  
"I had another dream. This time it was the same girl…me. Some sort of yellowish power going straight through them. They seemed important to me. And it may sounds silly but it all felt so real to me."   
Seiya stopped the car and pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. "Listen Usagi that is very real. It seems that all of your memories are coming back in your dreams. Maybe you should write them down?"  
Usagi nodded "I'm going to run into the bathroom."  
Seiya nodded and also got out of the car and placed a call to a cell phone.  
"Hello Setsuna, it's Seiya. It's going OK were headed back to Tokyo now. But listen she has already told me of 2 dreams she has already had. Anyway she is having dreams about the battle with Galaxia. I thought you said her dreams would start from the beginning . Yeah OK bye."  
As Seiya hung up the cell phone Usagi came out having obviously re-applying her make-up "So how much longer until we get to Tokyo?" Usagi asked.  
"Were on the outskirts now. We aren't far from Juban but we aren't in Juban." As Seiya said this he watched Usagi, she seemed to recognize the name.  
"Juban, that's where I lived isn't it?" Usagi asked. Seiya nodded "10th street High School that's where I went isn't it? I remember the school."  
Seiya smiled "See your getting your memory back shouldn't be hard at all."  
"Are Taiki and Yaten staying with us?"  
Seiya looked up amazed "You remember Yaten and Taiki?"  
"Yes," Usagi replied "names and faces are all jumbled in my head and I don't know what everything is and it's so confusing." With those words Usagi turned her tear filled eyes towards the window. Seiya suddenly slammed on the brakes as someone pulled out in front of him.  
"Stupid crazy drivers!" Seiya exclaimed.  
"Haruka likes to drive fast." Usagi mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Haruka Teno, she's a race-car driver, she was really protective over me. And she didn't like you, Yaten or Taiki but I can't remember why. Why?"  
"Haruka, Taiki, Yaten and I all had different opinions on your safety."  
Usagi nodded though she didn't seem to understand completely.  
"Well her ewe are." Seiya stopped the can in front of a nice apartment building. Usagi's door was opened by a door man "Ms Tuskino we've been expecting you, I will have the bell boy bring up your bags. Mr. Kou."   
Seiya nodded at the door man "Thanks Don."   
As they took the elevator up to the penthouse apartment both Seiya and Usagi were silent. When they reached the apartment Seiya opened the door when Usagi walked in both Taiki and Yaten stood up. Usagi hugged both of them and said "It is so good to see you two."  
A couple of hours later Usagi, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were sitting at the table having dinner.  
"So what do you remember?" Yaten asked.  
"Yaten! Leave her be." Taiki exclaimed.  
"No it's fine I don't remember much really. I remember you 3, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. I remember faces, but not names, I see a lot of faces but I can't figure out who they are or how I know them." Seiya, Yaten and Taiki nodded "I have a slight headache I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile."  
The rest nodded and as Usagi walked towards her bedroom. Seiya stood up and walked towards the kitchen phone and he dialed Setsuna's number. Setsuna was also in Tokyo but for the time being she wasn't going to see Usagi.,  
"Hi, we were talking today at dinner and Usagi seems to be getting a few of her memories back. She remembers me, Taiki, Yaten, you Haruka and Michiru and Hotaru. I thought for sure she would remember Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako and Mamoru."  
"…"  
"Really you think so?" There was a long pause before he said this as he listened "I wouldn't think she would. But I guess after Galaxia she…"  
"…"  
"Yeah I will. Bye."  
Seiya turned towards Yaten and Taiki who had been paying attention to the phone conversation.  
"So?" Yaten asked.  
"Setsuna seemed to think that Usagi's heart wont let her remember some of these things. She was so traumatized by the battle with Galaxia that her heart wont let her remember certain people especially Mamoru, and until her heart is ready to face them she wont regain her full memory. Setsuna thinks that her seeing me is why she remember the 3 of us. And the outer scouts weren't with her through as much so that's why she remembers the. But she doesn't recognize them as senshi. Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto though, she has been through so much with them. She doesn't want to be hurt, she is protecting herself from that, even if she doesn't realize that." As Seiya said this the 2 other guys nodded, they understood completely.  
"I admit, I never thought we would be working with Setsuna." Yaten commented.  



	5. Chapter 4

"Ranae It is rumored that you are seeing the once again hot singing sensation Seiya Kou of the Starlights. Is that true? And is there reason for your awful break-up with Ranma Soatome?"  
Usagi shifted in hers eat next to Alana and prepared to answer the question that the host of 'Good Morning Tokyo' asked. "Actually Seiya is one of my closest friends. But no there is no there isn't nor will there ever be a relationship more than friendship between myself and Seiya. As for Ranma we decided that we were better off not dating."  
"Do you still have any chance of dating him?"  
Usagi took a deep breath "As I said Ranma and I are not dating and we are still good friends and we are still running the Martial Arts School together."  
"Is there any other special guy in your life?"   
Usagi sighed inwardly this host was really beginning to get on her nerves but instead Usagi plastered a smile on her face and asked "Why the interest in my love like?"  
The host laughed "OK so tell us about this new movie. If I'm correct it is the first movie the 4 of you have ever done."   
Usagi sighed at least they had dropped the subject.  
  
Usagi lay back against the sofa with a wet cloth covering her eyes and forehead after she had gotten home from the interview with a headache.  
"Usagi are you OK?" Alana asked coming into the apartment, she, Callia and Callista had rented the apartment next to Usagi, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.  
"Yeah just a headache." Usagi said quietly.  
"You have been getting those a lot lately are you sure your OK?"  
"Yeah I think it is just because I haven't been getting enough sleep. You know with my dreams and my memory coming back I don't get a lot of sleep."  
"I'm calling Mom. You should go see her."  
"Alana I'm fine really." Usagi said struggling to sit up "Besides that I don't have time to do all the way to Kyra."  
"Kyra is 45 minutes away." Alana said picking up the cordless phone "Besides Mom would shoot me if she knew I knew you were having problems and I didn't tell her."   
Usagi sighed as she listened to Alana talk to her mother. "She said she wants you to be at her office tomorrow morning at 9." Alana said as she hung up the phone."  
"Alana I don't need to go." Usagi protested.  
"Yes you do. Callia and Callista have wanted to go home for a visit recently anyway."  
"I'm not…"  
Usagi was interrupted by the phone "Hello." Usagi said as she picked up the phone.  
"Hi." A woman's voice said "May I please speak to Seiya Kou."  
"Let me see if he's around. Can I tell him who is calling?"  
"Yes this is Rei Hino."  
Usagi set the phone down and walked towards Seiya's bedroom and knocking on the door called "Seiya there is a Rei Hino on the phone for you.  
Seiya opened the door quickly "Rei Hino?" Usagi nodded.  
Seiya hurried to the phone "Rei?"  
Usagi and Alan exchanged glances "Both walked out of the room."  
"Alana I can't go back to Kyra OK?" Usagi said starting the argument back up again.  
"Usagi you can't hide from Kyra forever. Besides you have to meet with Laura in Kyra, you have to take care of things at the school. And the only family you know lives in Kyra. You have to face Ranma sooner or later."   
"I prefer later." Usagi replied quietly.  
"But Usagi the sooner you face him the better. It has been 2 months, you have to see him some time."  
"Fine I will go tomorrow. But that doesn't mean that I have to see him." Usagi finally said.  
  
Usagi stared out the window of the back seat of Alana's car, Callia sat beside her and Alana and Callista sat in the front. The car was silent. Usagi's head was pounding and she knew her face was pale from the pain. Usagi lay her head against the seat head rest and sighed, they were now in Kyra and the close top the hospital. When they reached the hospital all 4 got out of the car.  
"They got a new receptionist." Callia mentioned as they walked towards Marianna's office.  
"You guys I can do this on my own." Usagi insisted.  
"OK send Mom to the cafeteria when she gets a chance." Alana said pulling her sisters along with her.  
"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, she looked about Usagi's age she had short bluish-black hair.  
"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Chan." Usagi replied.  
"Usagi Tuskino?"  
Usagi nodded "She is expecting you, go on in."   
"Thanks." Usagi smiled.  
"Hi." Marianna smiled and hugged Usagi "How have you been? How has the movie been coming?"  
"It has been going great. WE have about half of it done now. And we are all having a blast. Alana, Callia and Callista are down in the cafeteria and they want you to go down as soon as you can get a chance."  
"All of you came?" Marianna asked.  
"Yeah. I think they were afraid I wouldn't come if they didn't come with me." Usagi replied "So why did you want me to come?"  
"There are some tests I want to run on you. There are occasionally strange cases when people have lost their memories for a long period of time. And when they get them back."  
"Such as?"  
"Usually nothing serious but you can never be to sure."  
"So when will I get back the test results? I don't have to stay in the hospital do I?"  
"No." Marianna assured Usagi with a smile "The hospital remembers when we had you here before. But you might be here for awhile."  
"Well it doesn't matter, Alana, Callia and Callista wont let me leave until you tell me what's wrong anyway."  
Marianna smiled "OK well let's start these tests."   
  
4 hours later Usagi sat at the table that Alana, Callia and Callista. "You guys are still here? Please tell me you haven't been sitting here for 4 hours have you?"  
"No, we stopped by the pediatric ward and said hello to everyone over there." Alana replied.  
Usagi nodded "Well I have to come back at 5 to see my test results and I don't feel like driving back into Tokyo. So what should we do?"  
"Shopping." Callia suggested.  
"Home." This was Callista.  
"The school." Alana said "I feel like stopping over there."  
"I'm up for shopping, I'm up for shopping, I'm up for going home but I'm not up for going to the school." Usagi responded.  
"You can't…"  
"Yeah I know hide from Ranma forever. But I can try."  
"Angel?" The voice came from behind the group.  
Callia, Callista and Alana turned around quickly and Usagi took a deep breath. Slowly Usagi turned around to see Ranma with the receptionist.  
"Hi Ranma." Usagi said quietly.  
Ranma walked towards Usagi "Ranae I would like you to meet Akane Tendo. Akane this is Ranae Chan."  
"Excuse me." Usagi said interrupting "I'm Usagi Tuskino. Please to meet you." The group was surprised by the genuine kindness in Usagi's voice directed towards Akane "Can I speak to Akane alone?"  
The 3 girls nodded and Ranma looked back and forth between the 2 finally though Alana dragged him away.  
"I thought you would hate me." Akane said quietly sitting in a chair across from Usagi.  
"Hate you? No. You did nothing to me. I don't even feel hate feel hate towards Ranma anymore. And I realized that it's good you came back. Listen I don't want to be enemies. Can we be friends?"  
Akane smiled "Yeah. I would like that. So you lived with Ranma for 3 years?"  
Usagi smiled "Yeah. It's interesting."  
Akane laughed "Yes it is. When Ranma lived with us we fought a lot. I saw the school, it's great."  
Usagi smiled "Thanks we worked really hard to get it started."  
"Do you do martial arts?" Akane asked.  
"Yes not as well as Ranma. But he trained me while I lived with him."  
  
"What can they be talking about?" Ranma asked nervously.  
"Ranma, Akane and Usagi really do have a lot in common." Alana noted.  
"Yeah they have both been engaged to you." Callia joked.  
"Ha ha very funny." Ranma said sarcastically.  
"Usagi doesn't know you and Akane are engaged again does she?" Alana asked.  
"Unless one of you told her, no. I haven't talked to her since she left." Ranma responded "You don't think Akane will mention it to Usagi do you? I don't want Usagi to get hurt."  
"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Alana commented "Listen Ranma you need to tell Usagi. She was hurt that you didn't tell her about Akane in the first place. You really should tell her today before she finds out another way."  
"Your right. How long are you going to be here?"  
"Usagi's test results come back at 5." Callia didn't get to finish her sentence as Callista step on her sister's foot to get her to shut up.  
"Why what's wrong with her?" Ranma asked concern evident on his face.  
"Nothing." Alana assured him "She has just been having really bad headaches and you know Mom she just wanted to be sure." Ranma nodded "But listen we are all having dinner at the house at 6 why don't you and Akane come over and eat with us?"  
"I will be there but. I think Akane has to work. And I think it might be better if it is just me when I tell her."  
"OK we will see you then. Here comes Usagi and Akane and we are supposed to go shopping." Ranma nodded.  
"It was nice meeting you Akane." Usagi called as the 4 girls walked away.  
"See, you saw Ranma and the world did not end." Alana pointed out.  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Akane's really very nice also." Usagi commented.  
  
"I'm late." Usagi said as she hurried through the door.  
"Oh well your Mom's last appointment anyway." Callia commented.  
"You want us to go in with you?" Alana asked.  
"Will it convince you that I'm fine?"  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Callista asked. They all could see Erik Chan ahead of them.  
"I'm picking up your mother." He replied "She mentioned when I talked to her that you have an appointment. Mind if I sit in?"  
"I can see right through all of you. You all think I am going to get bad news…I'm to. I have just been stressed lately but you all can sit in and listen as I get good news." Slowly though Usagi's confidence in the fact that she was going to be fine was slowly deteriorating, as if they all knew something Usagi didn't. the group nodded to Akane as they walked into the office.  
Marianna sat behind her desk her lips set in a grim line, Usagi sat in a chair, Erik taking the chair next to her, Callia, Callista, and Alana sat on a coach on one side of the room. Usagi knew by taking one look at Marianna that something was wrong and her hopes sank.   
"What's wrong? How bad is it?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"There is a chance you could go blind." Marianna replied "It could be caused by anything. But because you are just now getting your memory back, I'm almost positive that it is the stress from that."  
"So what can we do to stop it?" Usagi asked.  
"If this is a reaction to the stress which all the tests point to then the only way to stop you is to stop the cause of the stress." Marianna didn't need to finish her sentence.   
"So basically what you are saying is I either don't get my memory back or I go blind." At Marianna's nod Usagi asked "How am I supposed to choose between those? Choose to live a life of darkness never seeing anything? Or choosing to have darkness surrounding my past? I can't choose between those."  
The group was silent after those finally Usagi asked "Is there a 100% chance of me going blind if I don't take the medication?"  
"No, but the chances are high.."  
Usagi nodded and after several minutes she asked another question "If I was to get my memory back and do blind is there anyway to undo my blindness?"  
"It would depend. I can't answer that now."  
"I don't want to live my life not knowing who I am. I have lived like that for 3 years now and now I finally have the chance to get my memory back fully. I don't wan to give that up. I'm not going to take the medication.  
"Usagi…" Alana said as the group came out of it's stupor.  
But Usagi held up her hand :Don't try to talk me out of it. Please." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Angel could I talk to you?" Ranma asked that night after dinner Usagi had just told the rest of the family and Ranma her news and her decision. Usagi nodded and followed Ranma out tot he back porch. Both sat next to each other on the porch swings.  
"You know when your done filming this movie you can move back in with me. Just as friends if that is what you want."  
Usagi looked at Ranma and finally said "Ranma I can't move backing with you."  
"But…"  
"Because I don't know what I feel for you anymore. And it's not just because of Akane. But when this all happened it made me think about our relationship. And I think we think about our relationship. And I think we are better off friend."  
"So your saying you feel nothing for me." Ranma leaned forward. Slowly Ranma leaned in and Usagi and Ranma kissed.  
As they pulled apart and Ranma asked "What did that feel like?"  
"That felt like I was kissing my best-friend." Usagi replied.  
Ranma nodded "Come on then." Ranma stood up and helped Usagi to her feet. "Let's go get desert."  



	6. Chapter 5

"What is this?" Usagi asked pointing to the buns on the top of her head.  
"It was a popular hair style about 2 and a half years ago." The hair stylist replied.  
"It looks like a pair of meatballs…but I like it."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Hey watch where your going meatball head." A gorgeous guy exclaimed taking off a pair of dark shades to reveal gorgeous dark blue eyes.   
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
"Are you OK?" Usagi's hair dresser asked.  
"Yeah." Usagi nodded "But are you about done I have something I have to do quickly before filming the last scene."  
The hair stylist nodded "Well your done."  
Usagi looked in the mirror, the hair style seemed so familiar Usagi quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a journal, the cover was a dark blue was decorated with stars and a crescent moon in the middle. Seiya had gotten it for her, Marianna had suggested Usagi write down all her dreams and flashbacks such as the one she had just had.   
  
Usagi walked into the apartment dropping her keys on the kitchen counter "Hey." Seiya said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.  
"Hey, we finished taping today." Usagi said getting a soda out of the refrigerator and sitting down across from Seiya.  
Seiya looked up as Usagi sat down a strange look flashed across Seiya's face as he asked "Where did you get that hair style?" He asked.  
"Oh," Usagi smiled "my hairstylest did it for the movie today. I thought it was cute so I left it in."  
"Oh." Seiya nodded.  
"It's a beautiful day outside today."  
"Yeah." Seiya said obviously not paying attention.  
"Come on Seiya lets go to the park." Usagi said standing up.  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh come on why not?" Usagi pouted.  
"You know we are bound to be recognized and I don't feel like being mobbed right now."  
"Seiya it's the park. With a bunch of little kids, we wont be recognized by, anyway who cares?" Seiya looked away from his paper and at Usagi who look like a little child.  
"Fine." Seiya sighed "Give me half an hour."  
Usagi suddenly spoke again "Actually why don't we go to the beach? I can asked Taiki, Yaten, Alana, Callia and Callista to go also."  
"Sounds more fun than the park." Seiya commented.  
Usagi smiled brightly and said "I will go ask everyone."  
  
Usagi was the first one out of the van although she have been in the back stuck between Seiya and Yaten. Usagi ran towards the shore carrying the blanket they always brought to the beach.  
As Usagi lay out the blanket everyone else arrived carrying other things. Usagi didn't wait for them and ran towards the water, but as a wave washed over her feet she squealed "Cold!" And ran back towards the group.  
Seiya laughed at Usagi, as she ran back. Seiya's feelings for Usagi had changed, unlike the love he had felt before now the love Seiya felt towards Usagi was that of a protective big brother.  
"I'm not going back in there." Usagi declared.  
"Oh really?" Seiya asked raising an eyebrow "You're the one who insisted that we come today."  
"Yeah were here but I'm not going in the water." Usagi declared.  
"You wanna bet?" Seiya asked.   
"Seiya no!" Usagi exclaimed taking off down the beach. She had seen that look before, it usually meant that Seiya was up to one trick or the other. It didn't take long for Seiya to catch up to Usagi. Seiya carried Usagi was going between screaming "Put me down!" and laughing.  
When Seiya stood knee deep in the water he stopped "No, Seiya please. Please don't drop me. Please."  
"OK." Seiya sighed.  
"Really?" Usagi asked hopefully.  
"No." with that Usagi was promptly dropped by Seiya into the water.  
"Seiya! It's cold!" Usagi said as she surfaced sputtering. Usagi started splashing Seiya.  
  
Alana sat on the beach, she could see Seiya and Usagi in a water fight. Taiki and Callia were walking towards the soda stand, Callia stopping occasionally to pick up a seashell and Yaten and Callista were racing towards the water.  
Alana was used to observing people. Seiya and Usagi were best-friends it was obvious their relationship was nothing more than that of friendship. There seemed to be more to Taiki and Callia's relationship than friendship. And the only thing between Yaten and Callista was the fierce competition that ran between the two, over just about anything.  
Alana was startled by Frisbee landing at her feet a young teen ran up "I'm sorry." The girl said. The girl wore a black one piece bathing suit and she looked to be about 14 years old.  
"Hotaru!" A woman ran up after the younger girl "Did you apologize?"  
The girl nodded and Alana said "Yes she did."  
"Aren't you the violinist? Michiru Kiau (I am guessing at the spelling of Michiru's last name…due to the fact that a certain friend of mine has borrowed by Stars tapes I have no easy way of checking it.  
The woman smiled and nodded "And your Alana Chan aren't you?" Alana nodded.  
  
"I wonder who Alana's talking to?" Usagi asked.  
Usagi, and Seiya had joined Callista and Yaten and Callista and Yaten had just surfaced after again racing.  
Callista turned her attention towards the shore. They could see a woman with aqua hair and a younger girl with black hair and a guy with blonde hair had just approached the group.  
"Check out that guy." Callista commented.  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Yaten asked.  
"That guy talking to Alana, see with the woman and the teenager." Usagi pointed.  
Yaten and Seiya exchanged glances and as Seiya made his way to the shore Yaten called to the girls as he followed Seiya "Stay here. We will be right back."  
"What are they doing here?" Taiki asked, he had met with Seiya and Yaten as they reached the shore. Seiya and Yaten shrugged "How are we going to handle this?"   
"Let's just see how Haruka and Michiru handle seeing us back here first before we tell them anything." Seiya suggested.  
  
Hotaru watched 3 figures approaching and turned towards the group "Michiru-Mama." Hotaru said softly.  
Michiru held up a finger signalizing one moment, Hotaru ran around and tugged on Haruka's sleeve "Haruka-papa."  
"Wait a second. Until I am done talking." Haruka said.  
"But Haruka-papa." Hotaru said insistently.  
Before Haruka could say anything else Seiya called "Hey!"  
"What are you doing back?" Haruka asked, it was obvious she was still suspicious of the starlights.  
"You know each other?" Alana asked.  
"Vaguely." Haruka replied.  
Alana smiled "Well, I will let you guys talk." Alana smiled "I'm gonna go see what my sisters are doing. Do you want to come with me Hotaru?"  
"Sure." Hotaru nodded, she didn't want to get caught in the middle of whatever was brewing between Haruka and Michiru and the starlights, whatever they were doing back.  
Taiki, Yaten and Seiya exchanged worried glances.  
When both were gone Haruka asked again "What are you doing here?"  
"What Haruka is trying to say is," Michiru said shooting a look at the blonde next to her "that we are thankful to you for not giving up one Usagi during the battle with Galaxia but we don't see a reason for you to be here." A sad look passed over Michiru's face quickly "Especially now that Usagi is gone."  
"Well about that," Seiya started to say, they deserved the truth, but before he could get anymore out they were interrupted by Hotaru skidding to a stop in front of the group.  
"Hotaru what is the matter?" Haruka asked.  
Hotaru was out of breath and after several deep breaths she said "It's, it's, it's Usagi!"  
"What?!" Both Haruka and Michiru exclaimed.  
"Down there in the water." Hotaru pointed and Haruka and Michiru turned their attention to the starlights.  
"What's going on?" Haruka growled.  
"Usagi has been staying with us for several months." Seiya said, saying this and receiving a glare from the 3 people standing in front of him Seiya feared for his life.  
"What?" This was Michiru and she was not happy. The 3 outer senshi moved towards Taiki, Yaten and Seiya.  
But before there could be any bloodshed a 7th person appeared.  
"Setsuna!" Haruka exclaimed "Did you know that Usagi was living with Taiki, Yaten and Seiya?"   
Setsuna nodded "I was the one who brought Seiya, Taiki and Yaten from their home planet."  
"You what?!" There words surprised the outer senshi leaving everyone but Haruka speechless.  
"I had Seiya bring Usagi to Tokyo. He agreed to come and bring her here."  
"Where has she been?" Michiru asked.  
"A small town called Kyra." Seiya responded automatically.  
"I will find all of this out form her." Haruka said taking long strides towards the shore.  
"Haruka wait!" Seiya called "There is something you have to know before you go and see her."  
"What?" Haruka asked sharply.  
"Usagi is not the same person that you once knew." Taiki added.  
"What happened to her?" Hotaru asked.  
"She lost her memory." Yaten supplied.  
"How?" Michiru asked.  
"I think I can answer that."  
The group turned towards the newest appearance.  
"Hello Ranma." Seiya said dryly.  
Ranma nodded to the group "3 years ago I found Usagi…" And Ranma told the whole story.  
"Usagi!" Hotaru cried and ran towards the approaching Usagi, causing the group to stop their conversation on how they should handle the whole thing.  
Usagi stopped dead in her tracks "Ho-Hotaru?" Usagi stuttered "Wha-what are you doing here?" Usagi hugged the younger girl "It is so good to see you."  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi looked up to see the group. Usagi walked over to them quickly and hugged Haruka also, surprise showing in her green eyes. "You are all here." Usagi hugged Michiru and Setsuna in turn.  
Usagi looked back and forth between Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ranma, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and asked "What's going on?"  
"Nothing," Seiya said quickly "we just tan into them."  
"Do they know?" Usagi asked. "Do they know where I have been?"  
Haruka nodded "WE looked for you for months."  
"I'm sorry I was such a bother." Usagi said faintly.  
"Usagi are you OK?" Seiya asked, concern showing on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Usagi replied "Just a headache."  
Alana rushed to Usagi's side "Did you bring your medicine Mom gave you?"  
Usagi shook her head "No I forgot it."  
"Do you want to go home?" Yaten asked, it was obvious to the outer senshi that everyone was worried about Usagi's headache.  
'They are more protective over her than we were.' Haruka thought to herself.  
Usagi smiled weakly "No I will be fine."  
As Usagi said this she collapsed Haruka reached out and caught Usagi around the waist before she could hit the sand.  
"Lay her down on the blanket." Alana commanded once they realized that Usagi had passed out. "I'm calling 911 and then Mom."  
Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru took a step back and watched confused and silent as Alana called 911 and she spoke quickly to someone else on her cell phone.  
The twins stood their faces pale, one of them looked ready to cry, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki covered over Usagi and Alana looked to be the only calm one in control of the situation as she said "She wants us to follow the ambulance and she will meet us there."  
As she finished saying this the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got out of the ambulance. As the ambulance was ready to leave Seiya also got into the back. Haruka looked ready to protest but she stayed quiet.  
"Would you mind telling us what is going on?" Haruka demanded.  
"Listen we will try to explain everything at the hospital. Just meet us there OK?" Alana asked as she got into the drivers seat of the van.  
"What did Mom say on the phone?" Callia asked.  
"She said this could be result of a lot of things. A reaction to her medication. Or…" Alana took a deep breath and even though she didn't need to finish her sentence she did "or it might be the last step to the loss of Usagi's sight."  
This silenced the car for the rest of the rise to the hospital.  



	7. Chapter 6

45 minutes later  
Alana, Seiya, Callia, Callista, Taiki, Yaten, Ranma, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru sat in the waiting room of the hospital ER After they had arrived Mariana had arrived 15 minutes later and the group tried to explain to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru what was going on with Usagi's health.  
  
Alana watched as Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru sat in a circle in what looked to be a serious discussion. Alana felt sorry for them in a way. They had just found out that Usagi was really alive and now they were in a hospital waiting room to find out why she had collapsed. Alana realized that the group was disagreeing about something. Hotaru was talking, Michiru seemed to agree by the look on her face, Haruka seemed unsure slightly but Setsuna seemed to disagree entirely shaking her head solemnly. Hotaru was obviously getting frustrated and suddenly jumped p and walked out of the waiting room. Setsuna shook her head, Haruka looked ready to go after the younger girl, but Michiru sat back slightly surprised.  
  
"When are they going to tell us what is wrong with Usagi?" Seiya asked frustrated.  
"Mom will come out when they know anything, you know that." Callista snapped. Callia sighed and leaned against Taiki.  
"I hope she is OK." Callia said quietly.  
"She will be." Alana assured her sister.  
Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Alana, Callia, Callista and Ranma didn't bother to look up when a group walked into the waiting room, people had been going in and out all day. But they did hear Setsuna utter a few choice words. They did look up when someone approached them and punched Seiya.  
"What the hell?" Alana exclaimed as the group jumped up.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing not telling us that you had found Usagi?"  
Seiya rubbed his jaw and Taiki and Yaten sighed. Alana, Callia, Callista and Ranma looked up to see 4 women standing in front of them.  
By this time Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had appeared. "Makoto calm down." Haruka said to the one who had punched Seiya.  
The one who had punched was a tall brunette. In back of her stood a blond woman who looked slightly like Usagi but with much longer hair tied into a red bow, a woman with long black hair and the last woman had short blue hair.  
"Would you mind tell me what the hell is going on?" The woman with the long black hair asked.  
"Who the hell are you?" Alana asked.  
"Who the hell are you?" The one Haruka had called Makoto asked.  
Yaten came between the 2 women "Makoto this is Alana Chan, Usagi's adoptive sister."  
"Would you please explain what is wrong with Usagi please?" The woman with blue hair asked.  
"And where she has been the last 3 years?" The blonde asked.  
"OK…" Taiki was ready to stared explaining.  
"Mom!" Callia exclaimed rushing towards Mariana, who wore a white doctors coat and her black hair was pulled into a tight bun.  
"How's Usagi?" Callista asked.  
"Why don't we all come into a meeting room. We need to talk." Mariana said.  
The group exchanged worried looks and followed Mariana into the room and took seats.  
"Who are you?' Mariana asked, she had already been introduced to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.  
"This is Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, and Rei Hino. Also old friends of Usagi's." Seiya introduced "Although how they got here I don't know."  
"We were called by Hotaru." Rei said her voice rising her temper flaring. "Although we should have been called by you the instant you found Usagi."  
"I asked him not to say anything to any of you." Setsuna said "Until Usagi remembered certain aspects of her life."  
"You gave you that choice? Shouldn't it have been our choice as a group to make?" Makoto asked her voice low but venomous.  
"Sereni-Usagi's mother." Setsuna corrected herself quickly.  
The group fell silent. Alana, Callia, Callista, Ranma and Mariana were confused. Finally Alana asked "Mom how is Usagi?"  
"She is really weak."  
"What is causing it?" Ranma asked.  
"That's what why we are here. We don't know. We can't find the cause of it. But something is causing her energy to drain."  
"Mamoru should be here." Haruka said.  
"If you can find him. Unless you know something you haven't been telling us Mamoru disappeared 2 and a half years ago." Rei shot at Haruka.  
  
Seiya watched then inner and the outer senshi fight back and forth for several minutes. He shot a confused look at Yaten and Taiki who both just shrugged.  
Mariana let out a sharp whistle and everyone turned towards her. "We are here to talk about Usagi can you shut up?" Alana asked sharply.  
The group looked sheepish. "So what are you going to do for her?"  
"Until we find out what is causing her energy level to drop so dramatically we can't do much for her except check her into the hospital and monitor her.  
"Usagi is not going to like that." Ranma spoke up thinking back to when he had first met Usagi and how she couldn't wait until they let her out of the hospital.  
"Believe me she is not happy about it." Mariana smiled sadly.  
"Can we see her?" Minako asked.  
"Yeah can we see her?" Callista echoed.  
Mariana nodded "She has a private room. But there is one more thing. She got her whole memory back."  
"She what?!" The group exclaimed.  
"What happened to Usagi's memory?" Ami asked.  
Quickly the group explained everything for the 2nd time that day.  
"Listen I have to meet with Usagi's other doctors. Usagi is in room 403." Mariana's face became dead serious. "Don't upset her. Alana, Callia, Callista and Ranma you know that she hates being in the hospital. She is stressed about being here and getting her full memory back seems to upset her even more."   
The group walked out of the room Mariana hurrying off in one direction and Usagi's friends went another way divided in 4 groups, Callia, Callista, Alana and Ranma in the front, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten behind them, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru behind them and Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei brought up the rear. The group was tense.   
When they reached Usagi's door Alana stopped and said "Listen I don't know how you knew Usagi." Alana's words were directed at Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei "Or even you 3" Alana had turned towards Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten "But we're going in first. There is not point in all of us going into together and crowding her." Alana didn't leave any room for argument as she, her twin sisters, and Ranma followed her in.  
"Angel?" Ranma called softly.  
Usagi looked up and the group noticed that her cheeks were tear stained.  
"Angel what's wrong?" Ranma asked rushing to Usagi's bedside, everyone else close behind.  
Usagi shook her head "Just my memory all coming back at the same time."  
The group nodded "How do you feel?" Callia asked. But the group easily took in Usagi's appearance, her face was sheet white and she was connected to several machines and IVs.  
Usagi gave the group a wan smile "Pretty good considering they used my arm for a pin cushion."  
The group stayed a couple more minutes, "Are you feeling up to visitors, Angel?" Ranma asked.  
"Who is it?" Usagi asked.  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten of course. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and…"  
"Who else?" Usagi asked curiously.  
"4 girls. They said they are old friends of yours."  
"Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei." Usagi supplied the names. "How do they know I am here?"   
"Hotaru called them." Ranma said "Do you want to see them?"  
Usagi looked thoughtful "With Rei I don't think that I have much of a choice."  
"Your friends don't get along well do they?" Callista asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well the first thing that that girl Makoto did was punch Seiya. And then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna don't seem to get along with Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei, they got into an argument earlier. And Hotaru seems caught in the middle."  
"What?" Callista's words took Usagi by surprise. "I wonder what us going on? Anyway I don't feel like seeing anyone right now."  
"Usagi how are you feeling?" Mariana asked coming in.  
Usagi smiled slightly "I will feel better when they let me out of here. Any idea when that will be?"  
Mariana shook her head "I'm sorry. But we don't want to let you out until we find out what is wrong with you. And I am taking a leave of absence at work right now and am one of the doctors on your case. But right now you have a bunch of people who want to see you."  
Usagi shook her head "I don't feel up to seeing them right now."  
"Guys could I talk to Usagi alone for a couple minutes?" Mariana asked.  
"Yeah we will be right outside." Alana said walking out of them room everyone following her.  
"Can we see her now?" Minako asked as they stepped out.  
"She doesn't want to see anyone else right now." Ranma said.  
"She can't mean that." Rei said.  
"Well she does." Callista said.  
Mariana closed the door behind her and said "Usagi said she will see you now. She changed her mind." The group stood up but Mariana stopped them "Usagi is really upset. Don't upset her anymore than she is already."  
When the group had gone in the room leaving Alana, Callia, Callista, Ranma and Mariana outside Usagi's door. "Why did she changed her mind?" Alana questioned.  
"I told her that I thought it would be a good idea if she talk to them, at least once. She didn't want to. But I think she realized she had to face them sooner or later and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Odango where have you been?" was the first words out of Rei's mouth.  
"Up until recently I had complete amnesia and couldn't remember anything." Usagi said quietly.  
"We have missed you!" Minako cried rushing to hug Usagi.  
Usagi started to cry quietly "I'm so sorry."  
"Usagi don't cry." Rei said walking over to her best-friends bed.  
"I know I'm a cry baby." Usagi said sniffing but she looked up to see that Rei, too, was crying.  
  
"They have been in there for awhile." Ranma said slightly aggravated.  
"Ranma they are catching up, they haven't seen each other in 3 years." Mariana said.  
It had been about 30 minutes since the group of 11 went into Usagi's room. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had slipped out 5 minutes later. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had walked out 5 minutes after that, saying they had some things they needed to take care of and they would be back the next day.  
  
"So you were engaged to that guy out there with black hair?" Minako asked.  
Usagi nodded "But I broke off the engagement when I found out that he had been engaged before. But enough about me. What about you guys?"  
"I'm in college on my way to becoming a doctor." Ami smiled as she said this.  
"Surprise, surprise." Usagi muttered but smiled just the same.  
"I run the temple all the time now. With Chad's help that is. Grandpa finally retired when me and Chad got married. And I have a baby girl, she is 3 months old and her names Claudia." Rei smiled happily.  
"I have twin daughters they are 16 months old, Morgan and Taylor." Minako added.  
"Are you married?" Usagi asked.  
Minako smiled and turned away and Makoto said "Yeah to Melvin."  
"What?! Melvin?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Your kidding. Minako and Melvin?"  
Minako smacked Makoto upside the head "As if I would marry Melvin, or at least the Melvin you are thinking of. No I married Melvin Turner."  
"Who?"  
"You know the one I was dating right before we left. He transferred at the end of the year?" Minako supplied.  
"Oh that one! When did you guys get married?" Usagi asked.  
"In the middle of August, the year you left." Minako smiled.  
"I wish I could have been there." Usagi said sadly.  
"Both Rei and Minako have enough video tapes and pictures, you will feel like you were there." Makoto laughed.  
"You guys should probably get home you all have things you have to do I am sure." Usagi said.  
"Are you sure your OK here?" Rei asked.  
Usagi smiled "Of course. I will see you guys later."  
Usagi watched her friends go and sighed. Usagi heard the door opened and turned to see Hotaru standing in the doorway. "Hi." Usagi said slightly surprised "I thought you went home with Haruka and Michiru?"  
"I did. But I came back. Usagi do you mind that I called the girls?" Hotaru asked.  
Usagi smiled and shook her head "No, I'm glad you did actually. But Hotaru can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"What's going on with everyone? I could sense something was wrong when everyone was in here. And Callista mentioned something."  
Hotaru sighed and sat down in the chair next to Usagi's bed "Everyone had been fighting since you left. At first it was just with Mamoru. They blamed him for you leaving. But then everyone started blaming each other for not being able to protect you. There were fights about how we were going to find you. So finally everyone broke off into the two usual groups, Haruka and Michiru taking the measures they needed to find you and Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei taking their own. They still talk Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei, but I think this had to be the first time they were all in the same room at the same time for over a year and a half."  
"Your kidding." Usagi exclaimed.  
Hotaru shook her head sadly. "Everyone knew you were still out there but they all had their own ways they wanted to find you."  
"What about Mamoru?" Usagi asked.  
"Mamoru left Tokyo and for all we know Japan 6 months you did." Hotaru said "We haven't heard from him since."  
Usagi shook her head "So much had changed."  
Hotaru nodded "Yes, it has."  
  
"You up for visitors?" Rei asked sticking her head in the door.  
Usagi smiled slightly "Sure." She said, her voice only above a whisper.  
Usagi saw Rei come in carrying a baby and Minako walked in one child in each arm, one of the girls had her head buried in Minako's shoulder. "Hi." Minako said entering.  
"Hey guys." Usagi said. "You brought the kids."  
Rei walked over to the bed and took one of the available chairs, Minako taking the other. Usagi smiled when she saw the baby in Rei's arms, the little girl, Claudia had black and brown eyes and she wore cream colored jumped but she also wore a pair of leopard print sunglasses. Usagi looked at the twins, one sat on Minako's lap watching Usagi curiously the other still had her head buried in Minako's shoulder.  
"This is Taylor," Minako said tickling the toddler on her lap who wore a jean overall jumped with a pink shirt. "And this shy one," Minako said trying to pry the little girls arms from around her neck "is Morgan." Morgan wore a pink jean jumper much like her sisters with a white shirt. Both girls wore their dark hair in pigtails.  



	8. Chapter 7

"She's getting worse isn't she?" Alana asked her mother, a week after Minako and Rei's visit.  
Mariana nodded sadly "She's not getting better. And we can't treat her for anything until we find out what is wrong with her. She's not responding to any tests, nothing is showing up. And she isn't eating enough to nourish her body, and what she does eat doesn't seem to have any effect. She is loosing weight drastically. So we have arranged for a supplement nutrition to be put in her iv."  
"What if you don't find out what is causing this?" Alana asked, fearing the answer.  
Mariana shook her head "I don't know. Usagi seems to have the ability to pull through just about anything. That head injury, that was just short of miracle that she came out of that alive."  
"What about her eyes sight?"  
"It's still going, she can see less and less. She wont admit to it." Mariana replied "But she is slowly loosing that too."  
  
"I've been in here almost two month, it's almost Christmas. When do I get out of here?" Usagi asked.  
Mariana pushed away the tears that seemed to kept threatening to fall "I don't know." Mariana responded.  
Usagi's blue eyes held the sadness that Mariana always saw there now "We all know you aren't going to find out what is wrong with me. Why can't you just let me out of the hospital and go home? I'm not going to get better. I have come to realize this, I think all my doctors, you and everyone else needs to realize it too."  
"Usagi don't talk like that." Mariana said harshly taking Usagi's hand "You'll be fine."  
"Look at me." Usagi said "Christmas is 10 days away. I'm giving you and the rest of my team of doctors 5 days to find out what is wrong with me. If you don't find out by the 20th I want to be release. OK?"  
Mariana took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Rei your late." Minako called, they were having a minor scout meeting at the temple, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Hotaru were the only ones there.  
"Usagi is getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Rei said coming into the temple.  
"What? Did they find out what is wrong with her?" Ami asked.  
Rei shook her head "Usagi's tired of it. She's lost hope basically. She told her doctors that she wants let out for Christmas. I think her doctors realize also that they can't do much else for her." Rei said quietly, crossing her arms on her stomach. Her voice and eyes were sad, but there were no tears.  
"Listen I was thinking, we have a lot of ways that we can help Usagi. Ways that we can't try in the hospital. And right now Mamoru returning doesn't seem to be one of them." Ami had been trying since Usagi had returned to track down Mamoru, with no luck. They found places that he had been but they had no way to get a hold of him.  
"Such as?" Rei asked.  
"Well Hotaru tried healing her. And that didn't work. What if we tried transferring some of out power to her? Like we have done so many other times?" Makoto asked.  
"We should talk to Ami." Minako said "That might actually work. Why didn't we think of it before?"  
  
"Can we talk to Usagi alone?" Rei asked Ranma, Callia, Callista, Alana, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Mariana.  
"She just got home! Can't we spent a little time with her?" Alana asked.  
"Alana it's all right just give them a couple minutes -k-?" Usagi asked.  
"Fine."  
"Usagi we found a way that might help you." Ami said and she quickly explained their decision "You willing to try?"  
"I guess." Usagi said, her voice barely audible.  
Slowly a strong energy was felt in the room, as each of the 8 scouts planetary signs appeared on their foreheads as they concentrated their energy to Usagi.   
"Stop." Usagi gasped "Stop."  
"Usagi what's wrong?" Ami asked as her sign disappeared.  
"It hurts." Usagi replied.  
Ami's visor appeared quickly. Usually calm Ami hit the table and cursed "It didn't work. Actually it had the opposite effect on Usagi."  
"What? Why?" Haruka asked.  
"We have given Usagi our help many times." Minako said.  
"That could have killed her. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Every time that we helped you Usagi you had the help of the Silver Crystal…" Ami let her sentence trial searching for the right words "Right now we gave Usagi raw energy that would kill a normal person. And without the Silver Crystal Usagi's body can't tolerate the energy as well."  
"Then she needs to…" Everyone noticed that Usagi had fallen asleep, her energy completely drained for the time. Ami nodded to the door. When they had said goodbye they hurried back to the temple and Makoto finished her sentence "Then she needs the crystal."  
"Mamoru has her transformation broach. Meaning we need to find Mamoru as soon as possible."  
  
"This was left for you at the desk."  
The dark hared man took the paper and followed his blond companion. He opened the telegram:  
Mamoru stop We found Usagi stop Usagi is dying stop You should be here stop Ami Mizuno stop  
"Mamoru what's wrong?" the blonde asked.  
"They found Usagi. I have to go."  
The blonde nodded "Rita and I will be in Tokyo next week also call us, if anything happens OK?"  
"OK Andrew." Mamoru said hurrying off to make plans to leave America that night.  
  
Usagi sat in a chair Ranma had carried her to watching the Christmas Eve festivities. Everyone was in Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Usagi's apartment. Minako, Melvin, Taylor, Morgan, Ken, Makoto, Rei, Chad, Claudia, the whole Chan family, Ranma, Akane, Ami, Greg, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
Usagi felt herself loosing consciousness slowly, she tried to fight it off, but she knew it was a loosing battle.   
  
Ranma had just lay Usagi in her bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't know who else would be here but he did hear several be sound surprised.  
Then a group of people rushed in "Um Ranma could you please excuse us?"  
Ranma looked at the comer, a tall man, Ranma nodded and let himself out of them room.  
  
Mamoru rushed over to Usagi's bed and took her hand "Usako? Come on Usako it's me."  
The Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna watched as Usagi's eyes fluttered open. "Mamo-Chan?" Usagi had only been heard by Mamoru.  
"Usako hold on OK. We are going to find out how we can get you well again." Mamoru said.  
"I'm tired of holding on Mamo-Chan." Usagi said as she slowly closed her eyes.  
"Usako no. Please." Mamoru insisted "Usako I love you." Usagi was past hearing.  
  
"Serenity." Usagi looked around her she was obviously in some kind of palace, and by the name she had been called she guessed that she was on the Moon Kingdom.  
Usagi looked up to see her mother standing in front of her. "Mother!" Usagi cried hugging her.  
"Hello Serenity."  
"Am I on the Moon Kingdom?" Usagi asked Queen Serenity nodded "Am I dead?"  
Queen Serenity nodded slightly "Yes. You are leaving so many people on Earth that love you desperately. You know that don't you dear?"  
"Yes." Usagi said.  
"Endymion loves you very much."  
"I know. I love him too." Usagi replied.  
"Then why did you break up with him?" Serenity asked.  
"I realized after Galaxia died that when he is with me he is in danger of getting hurt. All my friends are. But the girls can defend themselves, Mamo-Chan can't."  
"You underestimate Endymion. Don't you think that that was a decision that Endymion should have made on his own."  
Usagi shrugged "I don't know."  
"Isn't it a bit hypocritical dear? You hated when he dumped you, out of your safety. And yet, that is exactly the thing you did."  
Usagi looked at her feet "It doesn't matter now. I can't change it now."  
"There is, Serenity if you really do truly love Endymion."  
"I do." Usagi said.  
"Serenity," Queen Serenity placed an hand on her daughters cheek "I want what is best for you." With a wave of her hand a door appeared in front of the mother and daughter. "This door will return you to Endymion."  
"I love you." Usagi said hugging her mother and then turning towards the door. Slowly Usagi walked through it.   
As Usagi walked slowly down the darkness that had set in once the door had closed behind her a crack of thunder sounded over head. Usagi screeched and clenched her fists, she may be 21 but age had not lessened her fears of thunderstorms. Usagi waited for the rain to come as she stood still jumping at each flash of lightening and crack of thunder. Usagi took in several deep breaths and finally said aloud "I'm not going to let any thunderstorm stop me." And with that Usagi kept walking the thunderstorm fading into a bad memory.  
Usagi sped up her walk as she saw a light. But Usagi stopped in her tracks in front of her she saw battle.   
"Sailor Moon you go we will take care of this nega-trash." Sailor Mars ordered.   
"But…" Usagi protested, realizing now she was in scout form.  
"Just go we can take care of it." Sailor Uranus said.  
Sailor Moon obeyed and ran towards the hill that Mars had suggested she go. What seemed like hours later Sailor Moon walked over to the other side of the mountain and looked down. What she saw horrified her. Sailor Moon ran down the hill, she could see her friends all lying. She found Sailor Venus first, there was a cut running along her head starting at her left ear, running across her forehead and down her right cheek to her chin. Sailor Mars wasn't far away her red skirt was tattered and she had a cut going down her right leg muscle showing through the cut. Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all had similar injuries and Hotaru had sacrificed herself. But Sailor Moon knew that it wasn't the injuries that had killed her friends, it was something else, whatever was being searched for, and by the looks of it they had found it.  
"No!" Sailor Moon cried "This isn't true! They can't leave me alone!"  
Usagi took several deep breaths "No, this isn't right I am going. I'm going back to Mamo-Chan." When Usagi looked down she could see that she was back in the red sweater and black jeans she had been wearing earlier.   
Usagi took several deep breaths trying to control her hysterical sobbing. Usagi finally started walking ahead again. Again she was stopped this time by Mamoru. "I don't love you Usagi. Why would I ever love you, your just a crybaby, who's only hobbies are eating and sleeping."  
"Mamo-Chan? Why?" Usagi asked.  
"Because I don't love you." Mamoru replied.  
"That's not true. You just told me." Mamoru seemed to disappear at this.   
"I don't know what's going on, but I'm just trying to get Mamo-Chan." Usagi cried.  
Usagi came to a door and reached out a shaky hand to turn the handle.   
  
"Usako. Come on. Don't die." Mamoru said he didn't even realize that he was crying. "Usako I love you." Mamoru watched as the paramedics tried to restart Usagi's heart.  
"We have a pulse." One of the paramedics said.  
Mamoru let put a sigh of relief and watched as Usagi's eyes fluttered open "I came back for you." Usagi said quietly.  
"I know." Mamoru said taking Usagi's hand.  
  
Usagi looked ahead of her Darien stood in a white tuxedo down the aisle. Charles, Rei and Chad's 4 year old son stood in the middle of 6 year olds Morgan and Taylor. Charles wore a white tuxedo, Morgan and Taylor wore white dresses, the skirts were A-line, the sleeves dipped off the shoulders, and the neckline was kind of high. The girls wore their curly brown hair in a fancy bun on top of their heads held in a white band.  
Usagi's wedding dress was sleeveless and made out of white satin with an A-line skirt. Behind her in a line was Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei. They all wore purple dresses Minako's maid of honor dress was slightly dark. All 4 dresses were spaghetti strap the skirts fell straight to the floor.  
Usagi smiled, it had been a long 5 years or, even a long 8 years. After Usagi's trials coming back from the dead she had spent a lot more time in the hospital. It had taken Mamoru and Ami a lot of time to figure out that the Silver Crystal had shielded Usagi from having her body being attacked by all the dark energy that she had had shot at her, but when Usagi had been away from the Crystal for a long period of time the energy had started to take effect on Usagi. But with the presence of the Silver Crystal and the help of the senshi and Mamoru she had slowly built up her energy level and she was fine now, because her friends and Mamoru stood beside her. And she and Mamoru were getting married like they should have a long time ago.  
  
THere I finished a story! And it has a happy ending. THanks to my best-friend Serenity Chiba for waiting sooo patiently! Lol thanks.  
  



End file.
